


Deserve's got nothin' to do with it

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Torture, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Dean learns Sam's plans: working with Rowena and Charlie to get rid of the Mark of Cain... He can't let them sacrifice everything just to give Dean a chance.For Kinktober 2018, Day 8: Blood and Gore





	Deserve's got nothin' to do with it

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the one of the most heartbreaking movies I've ever seen: Unforgiven.

The stench is overbearing, hitting Sam like a sack of rotten onions as soon as he opens the bunker's door.

“Dean!” What the hell his brother did now?

The air is charged with something; cracking, like dry air in storm. It makes the hair on his arms raise, it makes him nervous.

“Dean?”

What he sees isn't his brother, but a large, gooey mess; obviously the source of the smell. Sam doesn't want to consider the possibility that the mess on the floor might belong to a corpse. But it does. The small, charred pieces was a human —or something similar— once even though the biggest chunk was smaller than a pinky finger.

_Shit._ It was Rowena. Sam can recognize that red hair anywhere.

“Dean!” he yells with a spiked up urgency because Rowena wasn’t supposed to be here. She was supposed to be under locks, with Charlie, working on the damned book of the damned.

Dean's room is empty, clean. There is a piece of paper under Dean's favorite pistol on the bed and Sam knows what it is before he picks it up.

 

_Sammy,_

_I know you are trying to save me from this cursed mark. I know about putting Cas and Charlie to work, like pre-emancipation mine workers. Dude! Come on. No one deserves to work under those conditions._

_Bring them back to bunker, Sammy. And keep an eye on Charlie, will you? Please. And try to keep Cas out of trouble._

* * *

 

Benny had heard about the Executioner. The newcomer that could kill even the fucking leviathans; actually kill them. A killing machine that scared the shit out of every creature in Purgatory. What he didn't expect was that the monster knowing his name.

“I swear I heard him asking about Benny Lafitte, the twice dead vampire, whatever that means.” The piece of shit explained while begging for his life.

Benny let him go. He had more urgent matters to attend to.

  


“I see that you found your way here again, chief.” Benny let his presence known after watching Dean kill his fifth attacker.

“Benny!” Dean hugged him with such strength that almost broke Benny in two. “I thought I lost you forever, brother.”

“What are you doing here, Dean?” He asked, trying but failing to get over the uneasy feeling being close to his friend brought.

 

* * *

 

_I won't be alone, Sammy. I know you don't like him, but Benny will be there. Purgatory is where monsters like me meant to be; I'm sure I can't leave this time even if I want it to. And I don't. I actually miss the lack of consequences, I miss the purity of the just survival._

_I'm only sorry that I'm leaving you behind, Sammy. You know I never wanted to do that. And that's not because you need your big brother to keep you out of trouble. It's because I'm gonna miss you something terrible. But I have to do this Sammy. Otherwise, I will hurt you, that's certain and I can't have that._

 

* * *

 

One of the perks of the hanging out with the Executioner: not that many monsters were stupid enough to attack them. Their days would have been totally mundane if not for the hapless newcomers. Especially the ones stupid enough to swear that they would find and kill the brother of the hunter who had sent them here.

“Again,” said Dean with a soft smile that looked absolutely genuine even with blood trickling down on his face. “How did my baby brother looked?”

“Please…” gurgled the monster, Benny wasn't sure what kind of a monster it was. “Just fucking kill me.”

Dean pulled more of its intestines out of the slit on the monster's belly; patiently rolling the slimy cord around his fist with a sickening squelch.

“My brother,” Dean repeated, wiping the blood droplets over his eyebrow with the back of his free hand.

“He's good, he's a fucking legend, oka—” it stopped suddenly, gurgling around the blood filling its throat when Dean had to tug especially hard to pull more of the entrails.

“Why did you go after him?” asked Dean, patting the monster's face with its own innards.

“I didn't. I swear I didn't. Please kill me…”

“It does smell atrocious, chief,” Benny interjected; bored with the same monotone begging going on and on for at least an hour even though Dean looked incredibly hot covered in blood.

“Yeah,” agreed Dean, and separated the monster's head from its mangled body.

 

Another very important perk of being with the Executioner was that Benny didn't have to hold his power in check while fucking Dean's brains out. This new and improved Dean could take it like he was meant for it.

“Come on, come on…” Dean gasped, opening up his neck like the fucking feast that he was. “I'm almost there.”

Benny clutched to that perfect column of flesh, burying his teeth deep. Dean's blood, fresh and warm, filled his mouth. Benny’s taste buds sang with joy when Dean's delicious aroma hit them with the hint of an impending orgasm. Benny grinded his cock even deeper, making Dean groan and release his come. His blood slowly filled with that sparkly taste —oxytocin, according to Dean— that drove Benny crazy. He sucked in, filling his mouth, savoring it.

_“_ Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…”

“Are you okay?” Benny had to ask.

“Keep drinking,” Dean said, eyes glazed with his recent climax. “I love hearing the sounds you make. Especially when you're coming.”

Benny didn't need to be told twice. He licked the blood seeping out of the fresh wound first, then bit Dean's neck again. He kept fucking the welcoming ass too. He knew it must be painful for Dean, the way Benny was yanking his neck while fucking him fast and hard. But Dean didn't try to stop him, and Benny… Benny let himself be selfish a little. Sucking Dean while fucking him was too good a treat to give up.

When he filled Dean's ass with his come, he sucked him even harder, engulfing himself in Dean's blood.

“One of these days, I'm gonna suck you dry,” he said afterwards, lying down next to him.

“I can't wait.” Dean answered sleepily, color already returning back to his freckled cheeks.

He, truly, was invincible.

 

* * *

 

_Please, Sammy, please… I'm begging you, don't try to bring me back. If you want to do something for me, please give happiness a chance. Because you deserve it, Sammy. More than anyone, baby brother. You deserve everything._

_Love,_

_Dean W._

 

 

Slow, unsure footsteps pulls Sam's attention out of the soft paper in his hands. It's Cas.

“I'm sorry, Sam,” he says, and that's when the solemn reality of the situation strikes Sam. Dean is gone.

“Did you know?” he tries not to sound accusing, not yet anyway.

“No, I just found out where Rowena is… was. She stole the book.” Cas says, his gaze focused on the letter and Sam hands it to the angel.

“I guess the book is with Dean now.” Cas says matter of factly.

“So that's it?” Not that he expects an answer from the always confused angel. That really is it.

Dean is wrong though. It isn't Sam who deserves happiness. It was Dean.

 

* * *

 

_PS: Don't douche up the baby, Sammy, have some class._

 

_The End_


End file.
